Atraction
by Miyu Sakuma Kujo
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki ha ido en busca de un ramen con un ingrediente especial que ha sido promocionado por la tele, así que decide dar un pequeño paseo por la villa de Konoha, por su torpeza y distracción, se encontrará con Sasuke Uchiha que decide coger esos fideos que tanto quiere Naruto. Se los ofrecerá a cambio de un favor. ¿Qué tipo de favor pedirá Sasuke a nuestro querido Naruto?


Estaba paseando por las calles de la villa de Konoha, quería comprarme el nuevo ramen que habían promocionado por la tele, era un ramen sorpresa, es más, aparte de tener los mismos ingredientes, le habían añadido algo especial, así sin más ni menos fui rápidamente a por ellos. Me imaginaba que habría mucha más gente que le gustase los fideos instantáneos, por lo que a lo lejos pude ver perfectamente una cola larguísima para poder comprar aquél ramen especial. Quise ir corriendo pero me topé contra algo parecido a una pared pero menos dura, por lo que caí al suelo haciéndome un poco de daño.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Se encuentra bien?.- Opté por preguntar por si me había chocado contra alguna señora mayor o alguna otra cosa.

-Ah vaya…pero si es el idiota de cuarta.- Me contestó una persona con una voz bastante conocida por lo que abrí mis ojos, mierda, me tuve que topar con la persona a la que menos ganas tenía de ver. Era Sasuke Uchiha, el que todas las chicas siempre estaban coladísimas por él.

En verdad, odio a este tío…¡Siempre intentaba llevarse a mi Saku-chan, es más, no tenía derecho en llamarme idiota sólo porque me he topado con él sin querer, será desgraciado! Desde que entré a la academia de ninjas no soportaba tenerle al lado junto con Sakura, era insoportable, haciéndose el chulo delante de todas. Me ponía enfermo, justo que pensaba que tendría un día feliz con calma y tranquilidad me tuve que chocar contra él…

-¿Se puede saber porqué me miras con esa cara, Naruto?.- Me preguntó poniéndome mala cara al igual que yo lo hacía.

-¡Yo puedo mirarte lo que a mi me da la gana! Tengo mucha prisa.- Contesté tono borde.

Sasuke le dió por mirar a lo lejos, aquella cola inmensa un buen rato, luego volvió su mirada hacía a mi por lo que procedió a señalar hacía a esa dirección.

-Quieres esos fideos especiales que venden allí ¿verdad? Si quieres los cojo por ti así no tendrás que hacer toda esa cola porque preveo que se acabarán antes de que tu llegues.- Se "ofreció" para irme a buscar a aquellos fideos, por una parte no me creía eso por parte del idiota de Sasuke, pero ya que lo quería hacer con buenas intenciones, opté por aceptar su oferta.

-Está bien, veo que al menos me vas apreciando poco a poco, así que no negaré tu propuesta jejeje.- Me reí cruzando mis brazos.- Yo me esperaré aquí cuando hayas cogido los fideos.- Dije a punto de sentarme en el suelo.

Sasuke me miró con un poco de su mala cara como siempre, por lo que fué a coger aquellos fideos pasando por toda la gente que había, me preguntaba como lo había hecho y como nadie le había visto, así que se acercó a mi y me extendió el brazo con los fideos en mano.

-¡Oh muchas gracias!.- Intenté coger pero este me los aparto de mi vista.- ¿¡O-oe que haces!.- Pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-No te pienso dar el ramen hasta que no me hagas un favor a mí .- Murmuró sonriendo pícaramente. No sabía hasta dónde quería llegar diciéndome eso por lo que le miré extrañado.

-Haber…¿Qué quieres que haga?.- Fui a lo directo, quería saber sus intenciones ya que no me fiaba demasiado. Al escucharme preguntar eso, sonrió un poco sospechoso por mi opinión.

-Bueno…Creo que si vienes a mi casa lo sabrás, aquí es un sitio poco seguro.- Murmuró adelantándose enfrente mío, eso fue lo único que dijo, en todo el camino no soltó ni una sola palabra, me parecía un tanto sospechoso que quisiera llevarme a su casa. ¿No me odiaba o algo por ese estilo? ¿Será que se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza y se le han atrofiado las neuronas? De todos modos quiero mi ramen cueste lo que cueste.

En verdad, era la primera vez que pisaría su casa en todo este tiempo, a lo tonto me imaginé que Sasuke viviría dentro de una caja de cartón que de título pusiera: "Me llamo Sasuke y soy idiota" por lo que no evité reírme un poco.

Poco después llegamos a su casa, no era tal y como me la imaginé segundos después, en fin soñar es gratis, se dispuso a abrir la verja de la entrada del pequeño jardín, estaba bien cuidado, por lo que se veía bastante bonito, luego llegamos en dirección hacía su puerta y abrió la puerta corredera, llegando a la entrada principal de la casa.

Se veía un poco oscura y era muy silenciosa, cierto, Sasuke también vivía solo, pero no he llegado a tener mi casa a oscuras. Procedí a entrar con educación quitándome las sandalias ninja para caminar descalzo en el suelo de parqué, el suelo de las habitaciones era de tatami a diferencia de mi casa.

-Subamos a mi habitación ya que no encontrarás nada interesante las demás partes de esta casa…- Murmuró subiendo las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso de la casa, por lo que le seguí detrás suyo, los pasillos eran un poco estrechitos. Por lo que en pocos segundos llegamos hasta su habitación, que en mi opinión era bastante ancha y más iluminada que las demás habitaciones, por lo que me dispuse a sentarme en el suelo mientras miraba a Sasuke. Él se dio cuenta, así que también me miró dejando el ramen justo al lado suyo, así que decidí ir directo al grano.

-Bueno ¿al final que favor tengo que hacer?.- Pregunté sin más.

Al preguntar aquello, Sasuke sin previo aviso empezó a acercar, claro que yo me estaba poniendo nervioso cada vez que notaba que se iba acercando a mí, así que noté como me abrazó y yo me quedé chocado.

-S-sasuke…¿se puede saber que mosca te ha picado?.- Decidí preguntarle un poco entrecortado y mis mejillas no evitaron ruborizarse un poco ya que esto no me lo esperaba en absoluto. Sasuke al abrazarme, se acercó a mi oído lentamente y me susurró lo siguiente:

-Quiero que seas mío y de nadie más Naruto…Y el favor que te pediré es el siguiente: "Te amo" y quiero que tu me ames de la misma forma como yo te lo estoy demostrando con estas palabras. No he querido reconocerlo, pero sé que mi corazón te ha elegido a ti, sé que pensarás que es alguna broma de las mías, pero voy muy en serio. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti por muy cabezota que seas… Te amo tanto, que soy capaz de darte toda mi vida por ti, a cambio si me das la tuya con tal de poder protegerte.- Después de haberme susurrado todo aquello, se quedó mirándome apoyando su frente con la mía mientras con sus manos, me acariciaba la cara suavemente.

Mi respiración por un momento se aceleró bastante, y mi corazón latía rápidamente, era una sensación extraña, ¡no puede ser que el chico que se me ha declarado haya sido Sasuke! ¿Estaría soñando? Yo creía que me odiaba…Y q-q-q-que no le molaban los chicos… Mi cara se puso más roja que un tomate, ¿ese era el favor que quería que hiciera? Yo creo que a parte de eso querría algo más ya que mencionó que pedirme esto en la calle no era un sitio seguro.

-Jejeje… ¿No me estarás tomando el pelo no, Sasuke?.- Me reí un poco, aún seguía sin creérmelo.

-Je…Pero qué inocente eres Naruto, ¿porqué iba a mentir yo en algo así? Sería una pérdida de tiempo si lo que te he estado diciendo fuese una broma…Además, si esto fuera una broma de las mías ¿crees que haría esto?.- Sin pensárselo dos veces me besó en los labios sensualmente, haciendo movimientos suaves con sus labios pegados a los míos para que fuese más profundo. A decir verdad, la sensación era bastante agradable y placentera.

Así que cerré mis ojos aferrándome suavemente a la espalda de Sasuke y correspondiéndole el beso. Notaba que me tiraba hacia al suelo suavemente, desabrochándome la chaqueta, dejándola abierta y pasando su mano por debajo de mi camiseta. Empezó a pellizcar suavemente uno de mis dos pezones mientras se dispuso a meter su lengua para entrelazar con la mía profundamente.

Comencé a jadear acelerado, se seguía notando extraño por lo que mi cuerpo no evitaba ponerse a temblar como una hoja, Sasuke lo notaba, así que me quitó toda la chaqueta y la camiseta, dejándome con el torso descubierto.

Él seguía besándome apasionadamente, hasta un instante que se separó de mis labios formando un pequeño hilillo de saliva, por lo que le miraba con los ojos entreabiertos y muy sonrojado. Mi respiración cada vez estaba más acelerada, así que empezó a besarme el cuello y mordiéndolo suavemente, mientras que fue desabrochándome el pantalón junto con los bóxers, dejando que mi miembro se mostrase ante él, muy avergonzado me tapé la entrepierna, era muy vergonzoso.

-No me digas que vas a taparte Naruto…somos dos hombres, así que no puede haber problemas porque te la vea ¿no?.- Murmuró sensualmente mientras se dispuso a quitarse la camiseta, dejando mostrar su torso, y se dispuso a agarrarme mi miembro y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente de arriba a abajo. Acariciando sensualmente la punta, por lo que no evité soltar pequeños gemidos entrecortados, mientras desviaba mi mirada constantemente. Siguió acelerando el ritmo, pareció cansarse y me cogió las piernas alzándolas un poco.

-Veamos que tenemos por aquí… Parece que le gusta mucho lo que te estoy haciendo, eso me gusta.- Susurró ya que cabía admitir que Sasuke estaba excitándose también, por lo que empezó a lamerme el miembro sensualmente haciendo círculos con su lengua, mientras yo me encorvaba un poco aun jadeando acelerado.

-Naruto…Sujétate las piernas, tengo que usar las dos manos.- Comentó sin más por lo que dejó de lamer mi miembro, a pasar de lamer mi entrada, eso hizo que yo me sobresaltase nervioso.

-S-sasuke e-espera!.- Gemí entrecortado echando mi cabeza hacia atrás del placer que estaba sintiendo, pensaba que iba a estallar de lo excitado que me estaba poniendo. Intenté mirarle para ver que iba a hacer, vi que estaba sacándose los pantalones junto con los bóxers mientras me clavaba la mirada. Dejó de lamer mi entrada pocos instantes después, por lo que cogió su miembro y lo colocó en mi entrada, a punto de envestirme.

-Ya hemos llegado hasta aquí…No sabía que fueras tan sumiso…Me encanta esa parte de ti, Naruto. Estás más adorable.- Murmuró excitado mientras comenzó a introducirme su miembro en mi entrada poco a poco, me estremecí ya que era mi primera vez, así que lo normal era es que me doliera un poco y apreté mis dientes.

Decidió seguir masturbándome para relajarme un poco, y así pudo meterla completamente, haciendo que yo soltase un largo gemido, procedió a embestirme suavemente, escuchaba perfectamente como él también jadeaba un poco. Estaba en un mar de sensaciones, entre un poco de dolor, calidez y mucho placer.

Por lo que mis gemidos iban en aumento. No evité abrazarme a él y devolverle aquél beso de hace unos momentos profundizándolo igual como lo hizo Sasuke, cada vez se estaba excitando más por lo que aceleró más las embestidas tocando mi punto G, sabía perfectamente que no iba a aguantar mucho más tiempo, Sasuke estaría igual que yo.

Unos segundos después, ya estaba llegando al clímax, mientras que yo saltaba encima suyo agitado y entrelazando mis manos con las suyas.

-S-sasuke…voy a venirme…- Murmuré como pude entrecortado y llegando a mi límite.

-Yo también, así que vengámonos juntos.- Me sonrió pronunciando aquello mientras me ayudó un poco acelerando más el ritmo, hasta que los dos no evitamos venirnos al mismo tiempo y acabamos exhaustos en el suelo.

Pasaron unas pocas horas, nos levantamos del suelo vistiéndonos ya que se había hecho tarde y yo si o si, tenía que volver a mi casa. Me quedé mirando a Sasuke sonrojadísimo por lo que se percató y decidió preguntarme:

-¿Qué tal al sentir tu nueva sensación, hum?.-

-Ha sido un poco extraña…pero no voy a negar qué me ha gustado mucho…- Contesté entrecortado mientras ya me vestí del todo, por lo que se acercó a donde había dejado el ramen y esta vez me lo ofreció.

-Toma, aquí tienes tu recompensa por hacerme el favor, te lo agradezco, en verdad quería asegurarme por si tu llegarías a aceptarme, y no me he equivocado contigo. He hecho bien en elegirte a ti, Naruto.- Al extender su mano con el ramen hacía a mi, me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en su cara, por lo que también le sonreí dulcemente y cogí el ramen, por lo que decidió acompañarme hasta la puerta de su casa.

-Gracias por todo….- Dije con la cabeza un poco cabizbaja.- ¡Supongo que nos veremos mañana en clase, por lo que espero que puedas descansar hoy todo lo que puedas!.- Murmuré animado, aunque me sentía apenado por dejarle solo así sin más. Como despedida me acerqué a él y le di un pico amoroso. –Yo también te amo Sasuke, gracias por abrirme tu corazón.- Luego de eso me despedí de él.

Por mucho que pasen los años, sé que cada uno escogerá un camino para seguir adelante con su vida, aunque él y yo en un futuro nos llegásemos a separar por el destino, el amor que me ha hecho abrir mis ojos hacía a él no va a cambiar para nada.

FIN


End file.
